Well known electrical connectors are used to provide a power connection and/or a signal connection between electronic equipment. Generally, space restrictions require such electrical connectors to have a plurality closely spaced terminals. Therefore, creating a tendency for crosstalk between adjacent terminals and disadvantageously affecting signals transmitted through the terminals.
USB (Universal Serial Bus) is a communication standard, which has been updated from a conventional USB2.0 standard to a current USB3.0 standard. Accordingly the transmission speed thereof has been increased from 480 Mbit/s to 5 Gbit/s. The USB3.0 standard has very rigorous requirements for the structural design and the electrical performance especially with respect to the electrical connector interface for transmitting super speed signals.
FIG. 9 shows a conventional USB3.0 connector having a first group of terminals 811, 812, 813 and a second group of terminals 920, 281, 923.
As shown in FIG. 9, all solder portions (solder feet) 818, 817, 927, 928, 929, 817, 818 of the first and second groups of terminals are arranged in the same row in a lateral direction. In this way, the solder portions (solder feet) 818, 817, 817, 818 of the first group of terminals 811, 812, 813 are aligned with the solder portions (solder feet) 927, 928, 929 of the second group of terminals 920, 281, 923 in a longitudinal direction, therefore, tending to cause crosstalk between the first group of terminals 811, 812, 813 and the second group of terminals 920, 281, 923.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector which can more effectively reduce the crosstalk between terminals.